His Eyes
by darla ladylondon
Summary: Why does Kuki like the color green? What's with the green shirt? 3/4 Pairing. 37 of 100 Challenge


A/N: Let me state the obvious, I do not own Kids Next Door. This is #37 of the 100 Challenge, for more information about the challenge then just check out Numbuh 212's profile. Here is another quick one-shot.

**Your Eyes **

Kuki Sanban skipped around her room stopping to give a few stuffed animals hugs. Her raven hair twirled behind her as she danced around.

"Yay," she squealed her purple gown fanning out.

It was a luminous summer morning, and in a few hours the premier of 'Rainbow Monkeys: Beautiful Beach Bonanza' would air. After months of waiting, Kuki would finally see the brand new movie.

"Yay!" she cheered one last time, with a jump.

Leaping through the jungle of cuddly friends she found her way by the window. A few gigantic teddy bears all sported oversized green sweaters. Humming happily the girl began to get ready for the special day.

"Oh, this is gonna be sooo much fun! Numbuh one, two, and five are going to all watch it with me! Even Wally!" giggled Kuki talking out loud as she changed clothes.

After waiting for an hour, Kuki was fidgeting anxiously on her Super Smack down Rainbow Monkey Bed. Kicking her shoes together to consume time she glanced down at her purple night gown.

Purple had been her favorite color…

It was a cute and girly color…

But …

"Oh, it's time!" squealed Kuki glancing down at her Rainbow monkey watch.

Kuki grabbed her favorite orange Rainbow Monkey and dashed out of her room. Skipping down the balcony she observed the tree's branches.

But…

Ever since she joined Sector V, her new favorite color was green.

Green was the color of long luscious grass in parks and neighborhood yards.

It was the color of the frog that turned out to be Prince Charming.

Even the color of their tree house's shiny leaves.

Then again it might just be…

"Hiya! Guess what today is?" she squealed walking into the main room.

Abby looked up from her magazine chewing her gum steadily, "Numbuh Five remembers."

"Remembers what?" asked Wally looking up from the video game he was playing with Numbuh two.

"Come on silly, you have to remember!" smiled Kuki walking over to the TV area.

Wally watched her skip over, he felt his cheeks heat up. Blushing he turned to face the TV, and leant back into the couch.

"Uh, your birthday?" guessed Wally indifferently.

Kuki leapt over the top of the couch landing in between Hoagie and Wally. "No silly," giggled Kuki reaching over Numbuh Four for the remote. Eyes meeting, Wally dropped his game controller nervously.

Then again it might just be…

Those affectionate green eyes.

"It's the premier of Rainbow Monkeys: Beautiful Beach Bonanza!" she squealed changing the channel.

He bellowed in agitation. Rolling his eyes and arms across his chest he seething he muttered, "Rainbow Dorkies… stupid girly stuff."

Wally's eyes glared at the TV which currently played a toothpaste commercial. He sunk lower in the couch by the second.

"So what is this one about?" asked Hoagie bored.

"The 'Rainbow Monkeys' go to the beach! It supposed to be supper duper friendsome!" burst Kuki flinging her arms excitedly.

Hoagie scratched his head, "Sounds fun."

"Oh, and it's introducing a new Rainbow Monkey! Bubbly Beach Buddy Rainbow Monkey!" cooed Kuki earnestly.

Wally could only stick out his tongue appalled.

"Stupid…" grumbled Wally.

"What's the matter Wally?" asked Kuki finally noticing her agitated operative.

"Nuthin," he groaned rolling his green eyes.

'_Even when he makes the most unpleasant faces his eyes never change. Even when he rolls them in complete annoyance at me, I still like them. The bestest color in the world!' _thought Kuki sweetly to herself.

"Numbuh Five gonna go get the snacks." decided Abby popping her gum loudly.

"Oh, good idea Numbuh Five!" clapped Kuki grinning.

"No problem," laughed Abby leaving the room.

"So… what color is the new guy?" asked Hoagie at a loss for words.

"Oh, Bubbly Beach…" began Kuki happily.

"Oh, who cares about the cruddy monkey?" burst Wally his teeth grinding.

"I care!" sniffed Kuki turning her head away from the feisty boy.

"Such a load of crud!" muttered Wally, "ah don't even want ta watch this!"

"You promised you'd watch it Wally!" cried Kuki turning on him.

"Yeah, well ah can think of a bajillion betta things ta do!" snorted Wally.

It was Kuki's turn to seethe. Wally shook his head and began to pull himself up off the couch. With an enormous amount of anger, Kuki pulled the boy back down glaring at him with her ocher eyes, "SIT DOWN!"

Flinching the boy cooperated. Kuki was usually a sweet care free girl, but when you made her mad. Her anger was relentless.

"Fine ah'l watch the stup… movie," agreed Wally with a bored sigh.

Any bit of anger deteriorated and she gave the boy a cute smile. Letting out a relieved breath she turned her honey colored eyes to his orange hoodie. She always wondered why it was orange. There were oranges, safety cones, fire-man suits, bike reflectors, and a few other select things that were orange. Sometimes she even fantasized he liked orange just because of her eyes.

But then again…

RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING

"A mission!" jumped Wally with new found energy.

It could just be the flashing of the alarm…

A/N:

Well that's my third KND story, and one-shot! Reviews or concrit would be great!

Remember: "You're either in or you're old!" : D


End file.
